Totally S.H.I.E.L.D Agents
A parody of the animated cartoon series Totally Spies featuring characters from the Marvel Universe. The Plot Three girls aged 17-20 who attend high school and then college secretly work for the S'trategic '''H'omeland 'I'ntervention, 'E'nforcement and 'L'ogistics 'D'ivision a.k.a S.H.I.E.L.D led by Nick Fury. Like Totally Spies it has the same basic formula such as fighting villains, saving the world, having huge boy crushes etc. The show has some of the same basic humor as Totally Spies as well as other shows such as Teen Titans and Ultimate Spider-Man. The characters themselves will be based on both their comic book counterparts and the Totally Spies characters. Characters '''Main *'Black Widow (Natasha "Nat" Romanoff) - '''She is the 'Sam' of the show. She is Nick Fury's number one agent and the leader of the team. Like Sam she is the most intelligent, responsible and practical of the three S.H.I.E.L.D agents. She is the most serious of the three but tends to have a little fun now and again especially when hanging with her teammates outside of work. She uses guns both hand and wrist ones. '''Voiced by Laura Bailey.' *'Mockingbird (Barbara "Bobbi" Morse) - '''She is the 'Clover' of the show. She fights with a metal staff and is the only one of the three to wear a mask. Like Clover she is boy crazy, a shopaholic and into fashion. '''Voiced by E.G. Daily.' *'Quake (Daisy Johnson) - '''She is the 'Alex' of the show. Unlike her BFF's BW and MB she actually has superpowers. She can produce seismic earthquake powers which she inherited from her supervillain father Calvin Zabo a.k.a Mister Hyde. Like Alex she is a little ditzy, funny and a bit of a tomboy. '''Voiced by Lacey Chabert.' *'Agent Phil Coulson - '''He is the 'Jerry' of the show. Coulson is in charge of the girls and the unit of S.H.I.E.L.D they work for. He is a little like Jerry with the exception of the British background and is also very much like his MCU and Ultimate Spider-Man counterparts. The agents refer to him as Agent Coulson or Coulson, however Quake usually refers to him as Phil. '''Voiced by Clark Gregg.' Supporting *'Nick Fury - '''The director of S.H.I.E.L.D. He is mentioned a lot on the show but never appeared that much until the last few season. Coulson was always in charge of sending the girls on their missions but later on Fury appeared more and he would even send the girls on missions in person with Coulson at his side. He is very much like any other of his counterparts but is shown to have a bit of a comical side himself. '''Voiced by Chi McBride.' *'Hawkeye (Clint Barton) - '''A costumed agent of S.H.I.E.L.D who fights his enemies with archery using a bow and special types of arrows. He is sort of the closet thing to the Totally Spies character 'Dean'. He is around the same age(s) of the girls and is mentioned as to having a history with the Black Widow. Like the Spies with Dean the S.H.I.E.L.D agents (especially Mockingbird) are shown to have humungous and obsessive crushes on Hawkeye, although Black Widow shows it in a more dignified way. '''Voiced by Troy Baker.' *'Maria Hill - '''Hill is the acting director of S.H.I.E.L.D while Nick Fury is away. She appears on the show many times before Nick Fury. She is very much like her counterpart from The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes cartoon in which she takes a disliking to 'costumed vigilantes' and she doesn't think that Coulson's agents are worthy of being members of S.H.I.E.L.D though she does take a liking to the Black Widow and trys to convince her to leave her teammates and be part of another team. When Fury returns she does eventually come around and think differently about Coulson's agents. Hill is not based on any particular character from Totally Spies. '''Voiced by Maria Canals Barrera.' *'White Tiger (Ava Ayala) - '''Another costumed agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Her cat like powers comes from an amulet that was passed down by her father. She is very much like her counterpart from the Ultimate Spider-Man cartoon with one big exception. Although Mockingbird and Quake can be incompetent much like their Totally Spies counterparts White Tiger doesn't seem to care or notice and sees them and the Black Widow as three very experienced S.H.I.E.L.D agents. She sort of sucks up to them a little. White Tiger is the closet to the Totally Spies character Britney. '''Voiced by Caitlyn Taylor Love.' Villains The girls will face many classic villains from the Marvel Universe (e.g. Loki, Dr Doom etc) and at times will join forces with other superheroes (e.g. Iron Man, Thor etc) to fight some of them. Later on in the series, the main villain(s) will be revealed as the terrorist organisation HYDRA. Members of HYDRA *'Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker - '''He is the leader of HYDRA and his character is based a little on the Totally Spies villain Terrence. Like Terrence he is comical but can be as ruthless as his counterpart from The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes cartoon. He has been physically augmented to be nearly ageless. '''Voiced by Jim Cummings.' *'Viper' (Ophelia "Phoebe" Sarkissian) - She is a key member of HYDRA and Baron Strucker's adopted daughter. She is very much based on the Totally Spies character Mandy who acted as a rival to the three girls on the show and even though she was "evil" she was never actually take over the world and physically hurt people evil, she was just the typical selfish rival. Viper is all those things and more. At first she appears as "the Mandy type" at the S.H.I.E.L.D agents' school and goes by the name Phoebe but is revealed later on as Viper and even as a revealed villain and a HYDRA agent she still acts "all Mandy" but is still very skilled and smart as any other Viper counterpart, which is proved when she later becomes the creator and leader of the supervillain group known as the Serpent Society but still acts "Mandy". She wears a green uniform. She also has two female assistants who go to school with her and work for HYDRA and they are both based on Mandy's two friends Caitlin and Dominique. Voiced by Jennifer Hale. 'Season One.' |- | |- | |}